La Bella Durmiente
by affy bp
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Emmett y este planea hacer que su familia participe de una obra muy especial, con Bella como protagonista por supuesto. La diversion esta asegurada en esta produccion. La obra: La Bella Durmiente BxE
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente**

Bella POV

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi tonto casi hermano Emmett, Edward me advirtió que aveces Emm tenia ideas un poco peculiares, seguro exagera, el piensa que debe preocuparse por mi salud mental, pero conozco a Emmett, se que aunque parece un poco cabeza hueca no es tan malo

¿O si?

Pues en fin, Edward paso por mi en la tarde, Charlie no opuso resistencia, creo que no tuvo el valor para enfrentarse a la insistencia en persona, osea, Alice Cullen.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Alice estaba en el porche esperando impacientemente

-¡Ya llegaron!-se veía animada-¡Emmett solo los esperaba a ustedes!

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunte sin entender

-Ustedes solo entren-dijo la pequeña y Edward y yo la seguimos tomados de la mano

-Bella, hermanito amargado, que bueno que llegaron al fin-dijo Emmett se veía demasiado feliz

-Feliz cumpleaños Emm-me limite a decir sonriéndole

-Si, si, un cumpleaños mas, ¡Bah! Gran cosa

-Eso ni tu lo crees osito-Rosalie lo tomo entre sus brazos abrazándolo

Mire a todos sin entender. Carlisle pareció notar mi confusión

-Veras Bella, creo que Emmett es el que se toma los cumpleaños mas enserio de nosotros

Mire a Carlisle y abri mis labios en forma de sorpresa

-Cada año Emmett trata de preparar algo diferente-Agrego Jasper

-El año pasado hicimos pirámides-mi novio se estremeció solo de recordar

-y el antepasado un karaoke-esta vez Rosalie hablo

-y asi por casi un siglo…-Alice dijo suspirando

-Vamos niños, no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras-Esme trato de animarlos

-Y entonces..¿Que será este año Emmett?-pregunte tratando de darle mi mas sincera sonrisa

El sonrio maléficamente

-una obra teatral…-dijo con expresión malévola. Empezaba a dar miedo

-¿Qué será? ¿Emmetcienta?-pregunto Rosalie riendo

-¿O Emmy en el país de las maravillas?-esta vez era Jazz el que reia

Alice y Edward parecieron tensarse por un momento

-Oh no Emmett..no lo pienses-dijo la hermosa voz de mi angel

Alice sonrio con igual maldad

-Emmett y Alice Cullen borren esas terribles ideas de sus mentes ¡Ahora!-mi dulce Edward parecía irritarse

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte de nuevo sin entender

-Este año haremos, _la Bella durmiente_-me miro con unos ojos terroríficos

No entendí porque me miro asi, todos los ojos de los presentes se posaron sobre mi

_La..La Bella..¡La Bella Durmiente_! Emmett no podía esperar que yo…

-¡por supuesto con Bella de protagonista!-grito con una sonrisa

Oh no…

Emmett POV

Oh si…

este año había tenido la mejor idea, una genial obra de teatro, La Bella Durmiente, y sobe todo mi mejor idea, poner a Bella de protagonista, eso seria divertido

Bella me hacia reir tanto, era la persona mas graciosa que conocía, aunque no lo hacia adrede siempre me hacia reir a carcajada limpia.

Yo ya tenia los personajes para todos. Era una obra magnifica, seria sin duda mejor que cualquier tonta producción de Broadway

-Emmett, no lo pienses, poner a mi Bella de protagonista solo para burlarte…-Edward el tonto señor lee mentes había descubierto mi plan ¡Rayos!

Por eos me encargaría de no pensar en eso con Eddie cerca, vamos Emm, piensa otra cosa, ehh...ehh…¡Si! Rosalie…que linda se veía con ese vestidito rojo y…

-Yo lo hago para darle a tu amada Bella sus 15 minutos de fama-dije mientras aun pensaba en Rose

Bella se puso roja como un tomate, se los dije, ella si que era graciosa

-Emmett, no se si sea una buena idea…-dijo Bella aun roja

Edward seguro le pegaba lo aguafiestas

Escuche un gruñido que sono como Eddie, mejor seguía pensando en Rosalie.

-Vamos Bells, Bella, Belly hermosa, hazlo por mi, por tu hermanito Emmy, es mi cumpleaños ¿Si? ¿Lo haras? ¿Si?-pregunte casi incandome

Casarme con Rosalie, tenia otras ventajas además del sexo, ella era muy astuta y malévola y eso lo aprendi de ella. Claro sin dejar pasar el hecho que la amo mucho y…

Edward volvió a gruñir, ¡Diablos! Ahora ni siquiera podía pensar en mi esposa a gusto.

-Emmett, no presiones a Bella, si ella no quiere…-la voz de Carlisle sono severa

Bella rápido alzo la mirada, supuse que temia ofendernos o algo asi, lo usare a mi favor

-No es que no quiera…-dijo sonrojada-es que temo arruinar tu obra Emmett

-Vamos Bella, no seas dura contigo misma, todo saldrá de maravilla-la animo Jasper, agradecia el don de calmar las situaciones de Jazzy en estos momentos

-Ademas si te niegas pensare que no me quieres y que eres mala conmigo-dije haciendo un puchero

Esme me miro muy enojada, supuse que después me tocaria un sermón de madre regañona, pero no me importo

-¿Entonces si?-pregunte con cara de perrito abandonado

-Vamos Bella-dijo Rose en mi ayuda

-Alice ¿Podrias ver si me he caído o roto algo?

Bella se sonrojo otra vez

-Emmett aun no decide los personajes por lo que aun no veo nada-dijo la enana esa suspirando

-Oh, no se preocupen ya tengo los papeles ideales para cada uno-intente reprimir mi risa malévola-¡Muahaha!-rayos, bueno no importa…

-Esta bien…-dijo Bella resignada

¡SI! Esto prometia ser digno de recordarse

Bien después de muchas horas ideando la obra ideal, los papeles quedaron asi, y mi familia tendrá que acoplarse a lo que yo diga o tendrán que enfrentarse a mi furia y a la de Annie mi arma preferida un enorme martillo de casi un metro.

_Bella- Bella Durmiente_

_Edward- Hada madrina 1 Flora_

_Carlisle: Hada madrina 2 Fauna_

_Jasper: Hada madrina 3 Primavera_

_Rosalie- Bruja Malefica_

_Esme- Reina (Me apiade de mi madre dándole un papel descente)_

_Alice- Principe_

_Emmett- Narrador_

**N/A: La voz del narrador osea Emmet será la única en cursivas, lo demás serán los diálogos de la obra, esto sigue siento en Emmett POV**

_Un Dia en un lejano, lejano, lejano Reino, nació de una Reina soltera una preciosa princesa_

A la escena sale Esme con una sonrisa y con Bella disfrazada de bebe en brazos arullandola, esta sonrojada como un tomate, que graciosa es mi idea. Incluso tenia un mameluco rosa, un enorme moño, un babero y una mamila

-Emm ¿En verdad debía vestirme como bebe?-pregunto Bella

_-Claro Bella, o que ¿No quieres darle el toque realista a mi obra?-me hice el ofendido_

-No, olvidalo…-y siguió actuando como..como bebe

-Oh, mi dulce hija, que bueno que ya naciste, aunque no me explico como si soy soltera y además una vampira in capaz de tener hijos y…

_-¡Esme apégate al guion!-grite _

-Ah, claro, si como iba diciendo, mi hermosa hija a la que llamare Bella, Bella durmiente

_Nota Emmett: lease Bela Durmiente :D_

-Ehh…aahh…¿Agugu?

_-¡Bella eso es lo que le llamas actuar como bebe!_

-Buaa..buaa..-Bella fingía llorar como una bebe, no, definitivo esa mujer de actriz moria de hambre.

-Para celebrar el nacimiento de mi bella hija Bella, La Bella durmiente..

Esme continuo

-He decidido organizar una gran fiesta pero solo invitar a tres hadas tontas-dijo Esme actuando muy bien

-Agu..-Bien la actuación de bebe de Bella parecía mejorar

_Entonces aparecieron las tres bellas y femeninas hadas madrinas la primera era dulce y cursi, era la mas hermosa de las hadas del mundo, era Flora_

Aparece Eddie con un vestido rosa esponjado y una varita mágica, además de una peluca castaña y zapatillas, tenia una expresión de amargado como siempre

-¡Un hada! ¡Me hiciste un hada Emmett McCarty Cullen! ¡Esta me la pagas pedazo de alimento para osos!-uyy esta vez si estaba bien enojado

_-Edward, Edward, Edward…-suspire-¡Apegate al maldito guion!_

Bella lo miro y el suspiro resignado

-Soy el hada Flora-dijo sin ganas y bien aguado

_-Esa no es la actuación que esperamos de ti Eddie…_

Edward gruño

-Soy el hada Flora-dijo canturreando como Alice, todos estallamos en carcajadas

_Luego seguía el hada mas respetuosa y la mas serena de todo el mundo, ella era Fauna_

Sale Carlisle con un vestidito verde limón del mas de niña que pueda haber, es incluso mas esponjoso que el de Eddie, zapatos bajos pero eran mas como balerinas y algo en forma de cono y enorme en la cabeza

-Carly cariño, te ves estupendo-Esme le sonreía abiertamente

Carlisle suspiro y leyó el guion, volvió a suspirar

-Soy el hadita Fauna-dijo sonriendo falsamente, todos volvimos a reir el suspiro otra vez y se paro junto a Edward

_Y por ultimo, el hada mas atolondrada y mas tonta de todas, se decía que no tenia control de lo que hacia, ella era Primavera_

Aparece Jazzy con un vestidito azul cielo, el mas esponjado de los tres, una peluca rubia lacia, unas zapatillas mas altas que mis piernas y una varita que tenia muchas luces, todos estábamos en el piso retorciéndonos de risa

-¡Porque te empeñas en darme la peor parte siempre Emmett Cullen!-oh, oh Jazz esta molesto

_-Jazzy, no es personal, asi es la actuación_

-¡Yo no hare esto! ¡Me largo!-Oh no, no podía tener un hadita menos

_-Vamos Jazz, solo apegtae al guion..-dije siendo amable para que el se quedara_

-Olvidalo Emmett, me voy-dijo y se empezó a ir cuando tuve una idea

_-muevete un centímetro mas y Alice jamás volverá a ver en su vida a sus preciadas tarjetas de crédito y tu tendras que pagar por eso- ¡Muahaha! Yo era malvado_

Jasper trago saliva

-¡Jasper Whitlock Hale! ¡Si Emmett hace lo que planea y la visión que acabo de tener se cumple! ¡Te juro que..!

-Esta bien, esta bien…me quedo-dijo resignado Jazz

La voz de Alice sono relajada otra vez

-¡Te amo cielo!-grito de nuevo la duende

Jasper es un dominado.

-¡Pero no dire esas frases tan afeminadas!-siguio desafiando

_-Apegate al guion pedazo de animal!-grite ya enojado_

-no dire…

La voz de su esposa lo interrumpió esta vez molesta de nuevo

-¡JASPER!

-Lo hare, Emmett…-dijo derrotado y tomo aire-La linda y preciosa Primavera el hada ha llegado

Demasiada diversión para un viejo vampiro tan sexy como yo.

-Bien, preciosa, dulce, hermosa, linda, tierna, perfecta y bella princesa Bella, La Bella durmiente…-dijo cursimente Eddie mientras acariciaba el rostro de Bella vestida de bebe

_-Edward, no puedes coquetear con la princesa, ¡Eres el hada!-grite, como si no conocieran el cuento_

-O cállate Emmett, ¿Por qué yo no puedo coquetear con mi novia y Alice si podrá?

_-¡Por qué Alice es el príncipe tonto imbécil!_

-¡Porque yo no pude ser el príncipe y Alice la estúpida hada!

_-¡Porque yo no lo quiero asi! ¡Ahora sigue el tonto pedazo de papel llamado guion bruto!_

-¿Bella no diras nada?-Edward cuestiono a la sonrojada Bella

-¿Aguu?

-Bien, tu ganas Emmettonto-suspiro y siguió con el dialogo-yo te dare tu primer regalo, belleza sin par, seras la criatura mas hermosa en este universo, seras bella..seras la cosa mas perfecta existente sobre este planeta y..

-Oh Edward-Bella suspiro enternecida y sus labios se iban juntando a los del hada madrina

_-¡NO!-grite-¡No, no, no, no, y no! ¡El hada no besa a la princesa, le da belleza y ya!-que desesperante es mi familia_

Edward gruño

_Entonces Flora empezó a agitar su varito y recito conjuros mágicos para que la Bella Durmiente fuera la mas Bella_

-¡Bu! ¡Agu! ¡Wa!-debo admitirlo Bella ya era una mejor bebe

Edward gruño de nuevo. Jaja mi hermano estaba muy estresado-

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos

_-El dialogo…_

-Yo, fauna…te dare la voz mas hermosa y melodiosa…-dijo Carlisle agitando estúpidamente su varita

_Y asi fauna le dio la voz mas bella del mundo_

-y yo Primavera…

_-¡Jasper estúpido aun no es tu parte!_

Jasper bufo muy enojado, jiji.

* * *

+Dejen reviews ojala les guste

solo tendra un capitulo mas asi que no sera muy largo; Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

**La Bella Durmiente II**

-!Jasper estúpido aun no es tu parte!

Jasper bufo muy enojado, jiji.

Entonces, de la nada, apareció la malvada bruja Malefica muy enojada

Espere unos minutos haber si mi amada Rose salia

-¡Rosalie cielo! Es tu turno preciosa…

-¡Emmett McCarty Cullen!-la dulce voz de Rose molesta me aterro

-Si cielo…

-¿Por qué yo soy la bruja del cuento?-opss parecía muy molesta

-Vamos linda, no crei que te molestaría

-¡Creiste mal pedazo de imbécil!

-no pichonsita, cielito, mi vida, no te enojes

-Y luego dices que yo soy el dominado…-dijo Jasper riendo

-y yo el cursi-secundo Edward

Estupidos hermanos, luego pagarían por ello

-Vamos Rosalie, solo hazlo por que es el cumpleaños de Emmett-dijo Carlisle

Mi preciosa suspiro rendida

-Bien..dilo de nuevo osito-esta vez ya no sonaba tan enojada

Entonces, de la nada, apareció la malvada, pero muy sexy bruja Malefica muy enojada.

-Oh veo que tienen una pequeña fiesta y se olvidaron de invitar a Malefica ¡Claro!-mi bella Rose actuaba de maravilla

-Pero bruja maléfica yo..-Esme fue interrumpía por Jasper

-¡Asi es estúpida bruja! Ahora si no te molesta ¡Largo!

-El bendito guion Jasper!

-Como decía-continuo Esme- seguro su invitación desapareció en el correo mágico

-¡Nadie tiene la osadía de no invitar a la bruja Malefica a una fiesta! Y esa pequeña niña ¿Es la princesa?

-Aguu..

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla bruja Rosalie!-grito Edward

-¡Es Malefica!

-Oh estúpido Edward, no haras nada para detenerme-esta vez dijo Rose

-¡Es el hada flora!

-Como sea..-dijo Rose con fastidio-Bien, asi que, como no me invitaron y soy muy rencorosa, esta bella Bella Durmiente se morirá cuando cumpla los 18 al tocar los filosos dientes de un vampiro..

-¿Qué?-pregunto Bella

-¿¡QUE!?-Esta vez grito Edward

-Emm…vamos, solo quise darle un toque mas realista

Senti la mirada asesina de Eddie sobre mi

-Bien, apeguémonos al cuento original

-Bueno si, como decía, morirá al tocar una..¿Como se llama esa cosa que usan los humanos para hilar?-pregunto Rosalie

-Emm..¿rueca?-contesto Bella

-Ah si eso, bueno te picaras tu débil dedo con una estúpida rueca y moriras-completo Rosalie

-¿Buaaa?-Bella fingía llorar

-¡No mi bella hija!-grito Esme

Malefica solto una risa malévola y se esfumo dejando a la Reina y las tres hadas madrinas muy preocupadas.

Silencio.

-Jasper inútil te toca

-Ah, claro, amm si, no te preocupes Bella Durmiente yo Primavera te ayudare para que no mueras, solo te dormiras hasta que un beso de amor te despierte-dijo Jasper

-¿Beso de amor? ¿Asi es la historia? ¿Planeas que mi Bella bese a alguien que no sea yo?-Edward se lo tomo mal

-Asi es el teatro mi querido Eddie

Bella enrojeció y pareció atragantarse con el biberón pero no dijo nada

Pasaron 18 años. Y era el dia del cumpleaños de Bella Durmiente, ella se encontraba cantando y bailando muy alegremente con sus hadas madrinas

Bella salió con un enorme vestido rosa, esponjado y con flores por doquier, una peluca de rulos rubia y una corona mas grande que su cabeza. Le costaba mantener el equilibrio, se venia tropezando cada tres pasos, atrás de ella venían mis tres haditas favoritas.

-Emmett..mhh…no creo que esto resulte…yo no me puedo..mhh..mover-dijo la aburrida Bella

-Bella cállate y sigue el libreto

Ella dio un respingo y obedeció, que linda siempre tan controlable 

-Oh hadas madrinas…mhh…Flora, Fauna y Pirmavera..ansio tanto conocer a un guapo y amable príncipe que me ame-dijo actuando mientras se tambaleaba

-¿Qué? ¿yo te amo? ¿No es suficiente?-pregunto Edward ofendido

-Edward bestia, apégate al estúpido guion de una vez cabeza de chorlito sin cerebro-dije exasperado

Entonces Bells dio un paso al frente y empezó a cantar muy desafinada debo agregar

-Eres tu…el príncipe azul que yo soñé, eres tu…-cantaba mientras caminaba por el cuarto tambaleándose

Entonces Bella cayo al suelo y Edward se apresuro a salvarla de una desafortunada caída

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no viene en el libreto!-grite-Canta Bella, canta…

-Emmett idiota si Bella sigue con ese vestido se romperá algo

-Bueno, bueno, saltemonos esa escena..

-¡hey! Pero era mi gran momento de brillar-me reclamo Jazz molesto

-Jasper en realidad nosotros no hablábamos en esta escena-le recordó Carlisle

-Bueno, como sea

-En ese caso, vamos a la escena donde Bella esta dormida y Alice aparece y la salva

Entonces después de tocar la cosa con la que los humanos hilan, la Bella Durmiente cayo en un sueño. Momentos mas tarde un apuesto príncipe apareció dispuesto a salvar a la bella Bella Durmiente.

Entonces apareció Alice vestida de hombre con una espada y un bigotito pintado con plumón

-Oh Emmett, ¿Por qué yo debo ser el hombre? ¡Ademas este traje esta tan fuera de moda! ¡no quiero salir asi!-gritoneo Alice

-Alice actua o veras lo que le pasara a tu Prada-dije amenzante

En una cama improvisada se encontraba "dormida" Bella, pero cada dos por tres abria los ojos y movia las manos

-Quedate quieta Bella

-Amm, si lo siento Emmett

-Oh cielosquelindaprincesaladespertareconunbesodeamor-dijo la duendecilla a una velocidad tan rápida que fue muy difícil entenderle

-¿Qué? ¡Un beso! ¡Un beso de amor de Alice y mi Bella!-Edward se veía alarmado y furioso

Bella trago saliva y enrojeció, apretó los puños pero no abrió los ojos

-Callate Edward, que mi segunda opción es la Bella y la Bestia y Jacob me parece una gran Bestia-dije riendo

Edward gruño, esa idea no le agradaba

-¿Emm lo del beso debe ser de verdad?-pregunto Alice con cara de pocos amigos

Jasper también me gruño, ¡Que poco profesionalismo!

-Claro que si Alice

Bella se atragantaba y sudaba frio pero sus ojos no se abrían ¡Al fin algo de profesionalismo!

-¡Emmett McCarty Cullen no haras que mi hermana bese a mi prometida!

-¡Ni que mi esposa bese a mi casi hermana!-grito Jazz

-¡Ni que mi casi hija bese a mi también casi hija!-grito Esme igual de molesta

-Aghh olvídenlo, solo dale un beso en la mejilla, ¡Al diablo con el buen teatro de Emmett!-grite lloriqueando

Alice obedeció y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella quien fingió despertar, muy mal fingido por cierto.

-Oh vaya hasdespertadoBellaDurmiente,ahoranoscasaremosyseremosfelices,Blah,Blah

-¡Alice! ¿Quieres actuar decentemente?-grite molesto

-Lo siento Emmett, pero nadie podría actuar vestida asi

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-¡Todo!-grito Alice

-Alice no exageres-pidio Esme

-¡AGGHHH!-grito la pequeña

-¡AAAGHHH!-acompañe en un grito a Alice

-¡Yo me largo!-gritaron a coro Jasper y Carlisle

-¡Carlisle querido esperame!-grito Esme saliendo tras de el

-¡Yo también me voy, no quiero ser la bruja mala!-grito Rose y también salió por la puerta

Alice y Edward me miraron con furia

-¡Nos vamos!-dijo Edward

-¡Asi es Emmett! ¡Lo sentimos pero tu obra apesta!-dijo muy ruda Alice

-Oigan no sean asi, vengan..Porfis-dije tratando de persuadirlos

-Vamonos Bella-dijo Edward jalando a su amada del brazo la cual tropezó tres veces y se golpeo la cabeza con una lámpara que colgaba del techo

-¡No! ¡vuelvan!-grite mirando a mis actores salir por la puerta

Bella POV

Al dia siguiente del cumpleaños de Emmett, fui a casa de los Cullen, Emmett aseguro haber terminado la obra el solo y grabarla para nosotros, ciertamente tenia curiosidad pero por otro lado también miedo, ya no quería seguir metida en los lios que Emmett hacia.

Y es que mis pies me ardían y estaban hinchados por usar esas tontas zapatillas, además tenia raspadas de todas las veces que tropecé, un chichon en la cabeza por culpa de una lámpara y la peluca que Emmett me puso tenia pegamento, no hace falta decir lo doloroso que fue quitármela y ahora tenia tontos rizos dorados en el pelo.

Edward paso por mi a mediodía, no le dije a Charlie que saldría, esperara que no se molestara cuando le explicara la situación. Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y nos sentamos en la sala frente a una enorme televisión.

-Bien, ¿Listos para ver la obra?-pregunto emocionado Emmett

-Si pero tengo una pregunta-dijo Jasper-¿De donde sacaste actores para la obra?

Emmett puso el video y esperamos a que se reprodujera

-¿Ehh actores? ¿Quién hablo de actores?

En la pantalla pudimos apreciar a Emmett interpretando cada papel de la obra, como renia, como princesa, como la bruja como ¡LAS TRES HADAS A LA VEZ! Era algo patético y a la vez impresionante, al final vimos como Emm le daba un beso a un trapeador con vestido y peluca y un gran letrero que decía FIN con crayolas.

Todos los quedamos atonitos, no había palabras para describir eso

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?-pregunto aun tieso Edward

-Patetico-dijo Alice

-Lastimoso-apoyo Edward

-Da pena ajena-aseguro Jasper

-Un asco-agrego Rosalie

-Solo a ti se te ocurre interpretar..mhh..19 personajes tu solo, incluyendo a los extras y camarógrafo-acoto Alice

-¿De que hablas? Fueron los mejores 19 personajes, incluyendo a los extras y camarógrafos que he interpretado-aseguro Emmett orgulloso-¿A ti si te gusto verdad Bella?

-La verdad no Emmett fue un desastre-dije muy sincera, el lloriqueo como un bebe

-¡Pero ya verán el próximo año!-grito emocionado

-¡NO!

* * *

Gracias por los reviews que bueno que les gusto :)

¡BYE!

-*


End file.
